Background Survivors (Fear)
The following are background survivors who can be seen representing the general population in Los Angeles in "Fear The Walking Dead". While uncredited, some characters were given nicknames as used on the set, from casting calls, and/or in the script. *'A note to the editor': If there is an error, such as more than one entry for the same person, or incorrect images under one entry, please leave a message on the talk page for discussion before making major changes. Thank you! Several credited minor characters who are unnamed include: Old Man, Student 1, Faculty Member, Lab Coat, Pale Face Junkie, Nurse, Driver, Physics Teacher, ICU Doctor, National Guardswoman, National Guardsman, ND Woman, Bystander, Protester 1, Protester 2, Neighbor 1, Neighbor 2, Neighbor 3. Paul R. Williams High School In season 1 episode "Pilot" , there are numerous students and some staff members at Paul R. Williams High School. Students Season one brandon.png|Brandon Season one dominic fratto.png|Student Season one bill.png|Student Season one dante.png|Student Season one student (katie huffman).png|Katie Huffman as Student See also image Season one student 2.png|Tierney Dale as Cheer Captain Season one student 3.png|Student Season one student 4.png|Student Season one student 5.png|Tiffany Martinez as Student Season one student 6.png|Student Season one student 7.png|Student ''See also image Season one student 8.png|Student Season one student 9.png|Student Season one student 10.png|Student Season one student 11.png|Student Season one student 13.png|Student Season one student 14.png|Student Season one student 15.png|Student Season one student 16.png|Student Season one student 17.png|Student Season one student 18.png|Student Season one student 19.png|Student Season one student 20.png|Student Season one student 21-2.png|Student See also image Season one student 22.png|Student Season one student 23.png|Student Season one student 24.png|Student Staff Season one drama teacher.jpg|Evan Sloan Weinstein as Rocky Knath Season one teacher (1).png|Teacher Season one teacher (2).png|Billy Collins as High School Coach Season one teacher (3).png|Teacher Season one stacy.png|Teacher Season one teacher (5).png|Teacher Season one teacher (4).png|Teacher Season one teacher (6).png|Dominique Rodriguez as Teacher ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Hold up right there. Hold up." - said by a staff member to Tobias. *"Spread it out!" - said by a soccer player during soccer match. *"Bill! Bill! Defense!" - said by coach during soccer match. *"To listen." - said by a student during Travis' class. *"Next, divide both sides by two..." - said by a teacher, heard over Art's intercom. Los Angeles Police Department Numerous members of Los Angeles Police Department appear in the different episodes in season 1. Season one officer richards.png|Thomas Haley as Officer Richards ("Pilot") Season one officer finley.png|Benjamin Waters as Officer Finley ("Pilot") Season one lapd uni (2).png| ("Pilot") Season one officer gonzales.png|Gonzales ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd girl extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd girl extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one lapd uni (4).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one lapd uni (7).png| ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (8).png| ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (5).png| ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (6).png| ("The Dog") lapd uni 1 (the dog).png| ("The Dog") Police (riots).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode. *"For your own safety, please remain in your vehicles." - Officer on megaphone"Pilot" *"Please remain in your vehicles at all times." - Officer on megaphone *"Stop. Right now. On the ground! On the ground! Stop!" - said by Gonzales to ND Woman. *"By order of the LAPD, you must clear the streets now." - officer over P.A. during riots. Temple Community Hospital A number of doctors, nurses, patients and visitors appears at Temple Community Hospital in episode "Pilot". Staff ICU girl.png|Doctor ICU guard.png|Guard ICU doors doctor.png|Doctor ICU nurse.png|Nurse ICU nurse (3).png|Nurse ICU nurse (5).png|Nurse ICU nurse boy 1.png|Nurse ICU nurse boy 3.png|Nurse ICU nurse (4).png|Nurse Medics (Pilot).png|Nurses ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Paging Dr. Cook. Paging Dr. Cook, please." - said by a woman on P.A. system. Patients/Visitors ICU girl (2).png|Patient wheelchair lady and nurse.png|Patient / Nurse Patient (Pilot).png|Patient waiting room lady 2.png|''See also image'' Visitor waiting room boy.png|Visitor waiting room boy (2).png|Visitor ICU doors lady.png|Visitor waiting room old man.png|Visitor ICU doors lady 2.png|Visitor El Sereno Season one gladys cruz.png|Gladys Cruz ("Pilot") Season one mr cruz.png|Mr. Cruz ("Pilot") little girls.png|Little girls ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one neighbor (2).png|Neighbor ("The Dog") Season one girl with doll.png|Girl with Doll ("The Dog") Neighbor4 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor5 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor6 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor7 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor8 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 9 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 10 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 11 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 12 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 13 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") See also image Neighbor 14 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 15 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 16 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 17 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 18 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor14 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") homeless guy at park.png|Man at park ("Pilot") Skater 1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") extra walking (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Corpse1 (Not Fade Away).png|Corpse ("Not Fade Away") Corpse2 (Not Fade Away).png|Corpse ("Not Fade Away") Corpse3 (Not Fade Away).png|Corpse ("Not Fade Away") Season one quarantined citizen (1).png|Quarantined citizen ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (2).png|Quarantined citizen ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (3).png|Quarantined citizen ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (4).png|Quarantined citizen ("Cobalt") ;Speaking Roles *"I don't know." - said by Mr. Cruz to Joanna. California Army National Guard Season one guardsman (2).png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season one guardsman (3).png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season_one_guardsman_(4) - The Dog.png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season one guardsman (5) - The Dog.png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Guardswoman (Not Fade Away).png|National Guardswoman ("Not Fade Away") Season one guardsman (4).png|National Guardsman ("Not Fade Away") Season one private scott.png|Scott ("Not Fade Away") Guardswoman (Toni French).png|Toni French as McElory ("The Dog"-"Cobalt") Season one guardsman (5).png|National Guardsman ("Cobalt") Season one private vrakking.png|Vrakking Season one guardsman (6).png Season one guardsman (7).png Season one guardsman (8).png ;Speaking Roles *"Folks, get back inside." - said by an unseen soldier. *"We will come to you." - said by an unseen soldier. *"Bravo two, bravo two." - said by a soldier on radio. Los Angeles General Population Accident Accident person 1.png|Prince Shah as Good Samaritan Accident person 2.png| Accident person 3.png| Accident person 4.png| Accident person 5.png| Accident person 6.png| Accident person 7.png| Accident person 8.png| Accident person 9.png| ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Call 911. Someone call 911." - said by an unknown man after the accident. *"Yo, yo, man. You okay?" - said by a man to Nick. *"He just walked right into it. Somebody was hit by a car. He needs an ambulance. I don't know. He just ran into... He just ran out." – said by a woman talking by cell phone. Riots bus extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 3 -2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 5 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 1.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 2.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 3.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 4.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 7.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 8.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 10.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 11.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 12.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 13.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 14.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 15.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 16.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 17.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 18.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 19.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 20.png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") Salazar's Cuts client.png|Salazar's Cuts client ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra5 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one homeless man.png|Daryl as Homeless man ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one emt.png|Everton Miller as Paramedic ("So Close, Yet So Far") Protestor 1x02.jpg| ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one zombie rioter.png|Aaron Harrison as Rioter ("The Dog") Season one fleeing woman.png| ("The Dog") riots extra (the dog).png| ("The Dog") riots extra 2 (the dog).png| ("The Dog") riots extra 3 (the dog).png| ("The Dog") riots extra 4 (the dog).png| ("The Dog") riots extra 5 (the dog).png| ("The Dog") riots (cam).png| ("So Close, Yet So Far") ;Speaking Roles *"Really?" - said by a boy in the bus to Chris. *"Come on, let's move it!" - said by an unknown man on bus. *"What's going on?" - - said by an unknown man on bus. *"T.J., let's go, go. Check it out." - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Yeah, another homeless." - said by an unknown woman before the riots. *"You know this ain't right." - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Hell, no! We won't go!" - said by several extras before the riots. *"Get out! Get out!" - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Kick this wall down!" - said by an unknown man during the riots. *"Man, what's going on out here?" - said by Salazar's Cuts client. *"Break it up!" - said by an unseen man during riots."The Dog" *"Whoo! Yeah!" - said by an unseen man during riots. *"Yo, pull me up, man!" - said by a man during riots. *"I got you, boy." - said by a man during riots. *"Hey, where you goin'? Get 'em! Get 'em!" - said by a man after Travis scapes from riots. *"Come at me! We ain't done nothin'!". - said by a man to cops. Medical Facility Season one quarantined citizen (1).png|''See also image'' Season one quarantined citizen (2).png Season one quarantined citizen (3).png Season one quarantined citizen (4).png Miscellaneous Season one church druggie.png|Casey Larios as Church Junkie ("Pilot") Season one druggie.png|Shaquille Carter as Druggie ("Pilot") Season one zombie motorist.png| ("Pilot") LA traffic 1.png| ("Pilot") Venice Beach extra (Pilot).png| ("Pilot") Season one zombie doctor.png| ("The Dog") Season one zombie patient.png| ("The Dog") ;Speaking Roles *"There's been a massive spike in the officer-related shootings in the last 48 hours." - said by a man on radio."So Close, Yet So Far" *"And people act like this doesn't change everything. It does. This is a catastrophe of biblical proportions. We are losing the best pocket passer in the league!" - said by another man on radio. *"LA County health officials recommend Angelinos stay inside. If you don't need to travel, don't. If you must leave your house, take precautions. Local neighborhood watch programs are being established in many neighborhoods throughout the city..." - said by woman on radio. *"Governors in 11 states have declared a state of emergency and requested the assistance of the national guard to quell riots and protests..." - said by a man on radio when Travis escapes from riots. Valle de Guadalupe, Baja California In the village of Valle de Guadalupe, there are various background survivors belonging to two factions: the Abigail vineyard and the local church. Abigail Vineyard Season two abigail servant (1).png Season two abigail servant (2).png Season two abigail servant (3).png Season two abigail servant (4).png Season two abigail servant (5).png Season two abigail servant (6).png Season two abigail servant (7).png Season two abigail servant (8).png Season two abigail servant (9).png Season two abigail servant (10).png Season two abigail servant (11).png Season two abigail servant (12).png Season two abigail servant (13).png Season two abigail servant (14).png Season two abigail servant (15).png Parishioners :See also: Priest and Choir Boy Season two choir boy (2).png Season two choir boy (3).png Season two choir boy (4).png Season two choir boy (5).png Season two choir boy (6).png Season two choir boy (7).png Season two rosarito resident (1).png Season two rosarito resident (2).png Season two rosarito resident (3).png Season two rosarito resident (4).png Season two rosarito resident (5).png Season two rosarito resident (6).png Season two rosarito resident (7).png Season two rosarito resident (8).png Season two rosarito resident (9).png Season two rosarito resident (10).png Season two rosarito resident (11).png Season two rosarito resident (12).png Season two rosarito resident (13).png Season two rosarito resident (14).png Season two rosarito resident (15).png Season two rosarito resident (16).png Season two rosarito resident (17).png Season two rosarito resident (18).png Season two rosarito resident (19).png Season two rosarito resident (20).png La Colonia The following are the background survivors that make up the majority of the population at La Colonia. Many of the extras are recurring and have appeared in "Grotesque", "Los Muertos", and "Pablo & Jessica". They are mostly walking around the marketplace, shopping at the stands and stalls, or receiving care at the infirmary. The majority of the population was also present for Alonso's sacrifice and Alejandro's sermon in "Los Muertos". Colonia1 (Los Muertos).png Colonia2 (Los Muertos).png Colonia3 (Los Muertos).png Colonia4 (Los Muertos).png Colonia5 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia6 (Los Muertos).png Colonia7 (Los Muertos).png Colonia8 (Los Muertos).png Colonia9 (Los Muertos).png Colonia10 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia11 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12'' Colonia12 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia13 (Los Muertos).png Colonia14 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12'' Colonia15 (Los Muertos).png Colonia16 (Los Muertos).png Colonia17 (Los Muertos).png Colonia18 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12'' Colonia19 (Los Muertos).png Colonia20 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11, 2x12'' Colonia21 (Los Muertos).png Colonia22 (Los Muertos).png Colonia23 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia24 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia25 (Los Muertos).png Colonia26 (Los Muertos).png Colonia27 (Los Muertos).png Colonia28 (Los Muertos).png Colonia29 (Los Muertos).png Colonia30 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12'' Colonia31 (Los Muertos).png Colonia32 (Los Muertos).png Colonia33 (Los Muertos).png Colonia34 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11, 2x12'' Colonia35 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12'' Colonia36 (Los Muertos).png Colonia37 (Los Muertos).png Colonia38 (Los Muertos).png Colonia39 (Los Muertos).png Colonia40 (Los Muertos).png Colonia41 (Los Muertos).png Colonia42 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia43 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia44 (Los Muertos).png Colonia45 (Los Muertos).png Colonia46 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11, 2x12'' Colonia8 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia10 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia13 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia14 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia15 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia5 (Pillar of Salt).png Wedding Party The following are the guests who attended Oscar and Jessica's wedding in "Do Not Disturb". Most of these guests were killed when Elena locked them in the ballroom or eventually escaped and fled for the United States-Mexico Border. At least four of the wedding guests from "Do Not Disturb" survived and are a part of the main group as seen in "Pablo & Jessica". :See also: Mrs. Diaz Bridesmaid1 (Do Not Disturb).png|Bridesmaid Bridesmaid2 (Do Not Disturb).png|Bridesmaid. See also: 2x11 Bridesmaid3 (Do Not Disturb).png|Bridesmaid Guest1 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest2 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest3 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest4 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest5 (Do Not Disturb).png|''See also: 2x10'' Guest6 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest7 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest8 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest9 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest10 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest11 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest12 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest13 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest14 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest15 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest16 (Do Not Disturb).png|''See also: 2x11'' Guest17 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest18 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest19 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest20 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest21 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest22 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest23 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest24 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest25 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest26 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest28 (Do Not Disturb).png|''See also: 2x11'' Rosarito Beach Hotel At least nine survivors make up the main group residing at the hotel, along with Ilene, Oscar, Andrés, Elena, and Hector. At least four of the survivors were seen at the wedding in "Do Not Disturb", including one of the bridesmaids. Guest27 (Do Not Disturb).png|''See also: 2x11'' Guest1 (Pablo & Jessica).png Guest2 (Pablo & Jessica).png Guest3 (Pablo & Jessica).png Guest4 (Pablo & Jessica).png Guest5 (Pablo & Jessica).png Guest6 (Pablo & Jessica).png|''See also: 2x10'' Guest7 (Pablo & Jessica).png Guest9 (Pablo & Jessica).png Tijuana, Baja California :See also: Marco's sister Thug1 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Thug Thug2 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Thug Thug3 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Thug Thug4 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Thug Thug5 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Thug Thug6 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Thug Thug7 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Thug Thug8 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Thug Thug9 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Thug Thug10 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Thug Junkie1 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Junkie Junkie2 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Junkie Junkie3 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Junkie Junkie4 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Junkie Junkie5 (Los Muertos).png|Los Hermanos Junkie References Category:Background Characters